


Wish upon the sea of stars

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Dedicated fic for Keith’s birthday.His only wish to spend on his birthday is with Lotor.





	Wish upon the sea of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wanted to get this out now before I get swamped with work later.

He was a selfish person. Sometimes, he was rash and headstrong with anything or _anyone_ on many of his encounters. It was not like he was born with these traits.

 

They _defined_ him of who he was now. His life would been lost in a labyrinth of destruction if it wasn’t for Shiro. The man who showed him an unpaved road to take. His future were filled with uncertainty, but the choices he makes would make or break his path.

 

He knew which ones he wants to take.

 

Fast forward years later and many heart pounding (and near-death) adventures, he was able to find a place he can call home.

 

He found his mother. Shiro is alive and back better than before as the Captain of Atlas. He made friends whom he would never thought of interacting minus Lance. Lance was the unexpected wild card. His babbling about being rivals.

 

There was Pidge who, at first, thought she was the most selfish one. They had buttheaded once when they were learning their new roles as Paladins. She would jeopardize the universe to just find two family members. At that time, he was starting to understand what it means to work as a team. What is like to interact with those who shares the same fate.

 

They came to a mutual understanding and slowly, he came to see Pidge was more than a mere stranger. She was like a family member he craved for beside Shiro.

 

And there was Hunk. The ever gentle and thoughtful Hunk. He was more than a giant scary bear. No matter how much he expresses his fears, he was able to go head-on and has helped them many times with his amazing intelligence.

 

He was also their savior when it comes to food. Without him, they wouldn’t have enjoyed many meals with exotic and questionable ingredients.

 

What made respect the Samoan man was he had confide in him when his parents were enslaved by the Galra before their arrival. His unexpected action had surprise not only Hunk, but himself. It felt nice to be relied on.

 

He has no words about Lance, but he has seen him grown to a better person. He would still give jabs about his decision. His life. But Keith held no grudge against him.

 

His words has hurt him before just like Allura when they found out about his heritage. However, he didn’t let those words dragged him down. It still hurts no matter how much he wants to let it go.

 

Even if they had many fallouts, they were all able to talk it out. One way or another, they were to able to voice out their thoughts.

 

Just like Shiro who has been his guiding light. Keith’s eyes cast down on the slightly dimmed floor of Black’s cockpit.

 

A guiding light. He had heard those words before from someone other than Shiro. Someone who wasn’t here today on this special occasion.

 

His friends has been making a big fuss of this day since yesterday. He was grateful.

 

It was his birthday.

 

He rarely celebrates it. He didn’t see a reason to appreciate the day of his birth. It was a painful reminder of why he was even born.

 

Keith slumps back on his chair. He wanted to take a break away from his own birthday party that his friends had plan out.

 

His heart had swelled up with warm emotions. _Love. Friendship. Joy._

 

It would've been perfect, in his opinion, if _he_ was at the party too. Disappointment pricked his heart when he didn’t see _him._

 

Allura had told Keith that _he_ was over swamped with rebuilding the empire and regaining social orders within its government.

 

He didn’t show his disappointment, but his friends can see it in his eyes.

 

_“He apologize for not attending, Keith. He tried to make time to come, but was unable to.” Allura explained._

 

_“It’s okay, Allura.” His smiled, but unable to hide his sadness when his eyes cast down. “Rebuilding and bringing back the order to the empire is more important than a small party.”_

 

_“Keith.”_

 

_“I’m fine.”_

 

Almost everyone attended his birthday party. Pidge’s family. Most of the Garrisons including Iverson and James. Blade of Marmora also attended to witness their kit’s coming of age. Even his mother who had missed majority of it throughout his life.

 

Palm of his hand came up and began to wipe off tears he didn’t know he was making. His heart aches once again. He should be happy and yet, he was filled with sadness once more.

 

 _“Lotor.”_  He whispered.

 

He didn’t know when or how it started, but he became closer to the new Galran Emperor. He found himself lingering longer in his presence until he had to be pull away on his missions. They would have long chats over communication about their day until Keith fell asleep first.

 

Lotor’s presence had a different kind of warmth. He can’t pinpoint exactly how different it was, but he could feel it when compare to Shiro.

 

A small whine had pull him away from his thoughts.

 

 _Kosmo_.

 

His friends had name his cosmic space wolf. It had stuck with him since. He would still wait for the day when Kosmo can tell him his name.

 

“There you are, boy.” Keith went to ruffle and scratch his ear. “Where were you?”

 

Kosmo ruffled his smooth fur and bit down on Keith’s new color-coded Garrison uniform cuff. He tugged his master to get up.

 

“What’s up, boy?”

 

He got up quickly when Kosmo continued to tug his sleeve.

 

“Okay okay. I’m up.”

 

Kosmo released his bite and licked on the back of Keith’s hand as he escorts his master.

 

He had not seen Kosmo all day today and had asked everyone if they had seen him anywhere. He wondered where he had been all this time.

 

Keith stopped when Kosmo stop and sat down on his butt. His tail laid on the floor and swooshing around.

 

He looked around and found himself surrounded with tiny lights. It wasn’t there before when he came inside. There were small petals scattered all over floor.

 

His eyes narrowed when he saw a small speck of light moving towards them. His hand moved behind his lower back where his Mamora dagger is hidden.

 

“Absence would make a heart grow fonder.” Keith’s eyes widen when he heard the familial smooth voice.

 

The clacking of his heel boots resonated loud within Black’s small confine. He could see a shadow expanding as it eclipsed over the floor lights.

 

“The Empire can confine my wings to spread.” Keith can see the tip of his boot. “Soldiers and advisors requires occasional supervision to keep them in reign.” His lower half appeared. “Citizens requires a strong ruler to keep order.” It was up to his neck. “But with all that, it will not chain my existence down for this very special day.”

 

Keith’s breath hitched. His personal space gone and replaced with something indescribable. Cold fingers rested over his cheek until it became warm caresses.

 

“Time is limited, but if I have to spend a varga away from my duties, then let it be with you.”

 

His head tilted slightly to nuzzle on those gentle fingers with his eyes closed.

 

“Lotor.”

 

Galran Emperor smiled softly when he heard Keith’s gentle voice. He watched closely when his violet eyes opened and met with a storm of emotions swirling inside.

 

He had knew about Keith’s suppressed feelings. His subtle actions spoke better than his mind lead on. Keith was attracted to him without a thought. As if, he was lead by his natural instincts.

 

His subtle glances in meetings. The way his body fidgets and eyes averted when spoken alone outside of their duties. Beautiful pink flush brushed across his nose.

 

Lotor had gained experiences from his years of exile when it comes to picking up people’s emotions. Keith was no exception except he had wonder for awhile if the young man had noticed of his actions.

 

He knew where to search for his answers.

 

“How...how did you get here?”

 

Cute as always that Lotor can’t help, but smile at his genuine concern. Lifting one finger up, his hand tilted down between their bodies. Keith’s eyes follow to see Lotor’s finger pointing at Kosmo.

 

Kosmo was panting with his tongue sticking out and looked up at the pair.

 

“He can read your heart.” Keith returned his attention back to Lotor. “His species are susceptible in reading and seeing through people’s heart. To find a worthy master to protect and serve.”

 

“Kosmo can..?”

 

Lotor nodded and took a step forward as he lifted one of Keith’s hand and pulled it close to his lips. Keith began to stutter and his heart beating so fast that it thumps against his chest for release.

 

“Yes.” Lotor pulled his lips back. “Someone with a beautiful and compassionate soul like yours, he would serve faithfully by your side until death. Just as my wish with you.”

 

His cheeks were getting warmer by the tick and his hands went clammy.

 

“I apologize for my late arrival.”

 

Time seems to stop at that exact moment.

 

What was once placed on his hand were now on his cheek. Lotor’s firm hands rests on his shoulders with his eyes closed. Few strays of soft white strands tickled his nose and face.

 

“Happy Birthday, Keith.” His voice came out low and smooth like silk against his ear. His body became enveloped with comfort and warmth within his embrace.

 

Keith closed his eyes and buried his face underneath Lotor’s neck. His wish from blowing the candles of his birthday cake did came true after all.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He came to realize the importance of his birthday and the joys of celebrating with those he loves.

 

But most importantly, he can share his unspoken loneliness with the man he came to love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
